Un poney pour un petit caporal
by Luciole-Yandere
Summary: Que ce passe t'il quand Levi Ackerman perd sa monture en pleine mission ? Il capture un cheval érrant et décide d'en faire une monture de remplacement. Peine perdue, l'animal a bien décider de lui faire la vie dure. De plus ce petit cheval est bien plus petit que les chevaux de guerre. Ce qui est déroutant est le mental si humain de cet équidé.
1. Prologue

**Un poney pour un petit caporal**

 **Note :** Je n'ai pas écrit de fan fiction depuis très longtemps, merci d'être conciliant. De plus cette fanfic est considérée comme un AU. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que l'histoire suis a 100% l'intrigue ou sois très fidèle à l'œuvre originale (présence de Ocxcanon et de romance).

 **Crédit :** L'Attaque des titans, AOT, SNK, les personnages officiels, l'univers appartient à Hajime Isayama

Éponée et la fanfiction Un poney pour un petit caporal m'appartient, cette fanfiction n'est pas écrite dans un but lucratif.

 **Prologue :**

Le fier animal se tenait droit fièrement contemplant le paysage désolé autour d'elle. La nature commençais à reprendre ses droits. Les bâtiments détruit par les titans étaient les seuls vestiges prouvant que des humains avaient vécu ici. Cela faisait cinq ans maintenant, elle était seule … Très seule.

La jument noir pangaré secoua la tête, sa crinière d'onyx secouer par le vent lui retomba sur les yeux. Ronflant doucement des naseaux l'équidé se détourna du spectacle qu'elle regardait : un titan qui bêtement essayait de contourner une église effondrée, grimpant sur le toit pour retomber inlassablement sur le dos. Qu'elle créature aussi bête que hideuse, les titans étaient si stupides pour elle c'était facile de les observés autant qu'elle le désirait sans craindre de se faire manger. Ils n'étaient intéressés que par la viande humaine tel des zombies gigantesque... Pourtant, un jour elle les avaient craint et elle les craignaient toujours autant.

Elle devait trouver un endroit où passer la nuit, ce serait peut-être une nuit pluvieuse. Le stupide titan soudainement émit un gargouillis sonore se redressant maladroitement sur ses jambes tel un enfant en bas âge qui essaierais d'apprendre à marcher. Le cheval tourna ses oreilles dans la direction opposé bien que son regard s'était posé à nouveau sur la créature. Ce qu'elle entendait n'était pas le tonnerre mais le martèlement d'un troupeau de chevaux sur le sol.

Le titan fit un sourire béa tendant ses bras vers un groupe de cavaliers qui fonçaient sur lui avant de se faire couper la main droite puis la nuque, les cavaliers se projetant dans les airs avec aisance à l'aide d'un drôle d'équipement. Le cheval regardait la scène avec des yeux écarquiller des humains, des humains étaient là pour la première fois depuis des années.


	2. Chapter 1

Un poney pour un petit caporal

 **Chapitre 1 :** Ruade et bain de boue nocturne

A la faible lueur d'une lampe à huile, Erwin Smith était dans sa tente, penché au dessus d'une grande table. Le commandant observait attentivement la carte de la zone qu'ils venait de reprendre aux titans, malheureusement c'était comme toujours au détriment de la mort de plusieurs soldats. Certains d'entre eux étaient encore des gosses, jamais il ne pourrait oublié le regard de terreur qu'avait ces gamins avant de se faire déchiqueté par la mâchoire baveuse d'un titan.

Bien que leur victoire d'aujourd'hui était maigre, ses hommes étaient heureux d'avoir été utiles retrouvant ainsi l'espoir que l'humanité soit un jour triomphante. Pourquoi ne pas leur laisser savourer ce maigre met ? La mort de quelques uns de ces monstres était un grand pas pour l'humanité ! Les officiers avaient donc permit aux soldats de se reposer dès que la fortification du campement avait été établie. Les plus fragiles, les jeunes recrues, se terraient dans leur tentes ou se réconfortaient les uns les autres blottit dans les coins du camp. De l'autre coté les anciens soldats qui n'étaient pas traumatisés par leur mission, eux, profitaient de leur victoire pleinement ils avaient même fait une petite 'fête' autour du feu de camp initiant les nouvelles têtes qui sortaient du lot, de futur 'champions' du bataillon... La fête était toutefois surveiller par le terrible capitaine Ackerman qui s'assurait qu'il n'y ai pas d'excès, bien que l'alcool était interdit lors des missions les soldats pouvaient être turbulent à cause de l'euphorie. 

Erwin Smith ne le montrait pas ouvertement, mais... Le grand homme saluait la bravoure de ces soldats, ils lui vouaient une confiance aveugle, il leur en était reconnaissant. Oh ! Évidement, Ils n'étaient pas toujours glorieux. Le bataillon avait essayé de reconquérir plusieurs fois certaines contrées aux géant affamés, mais à cause des nombreuses pertes ils avaient du battre en retraite...Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'ils récupéreraient le mur Maria. Le commandant voulait a tout prix reconquérir une région après l'autre. En générale ils ciblaient des villes, qui étaient plus faciles d'accès pour le corps armé afin d'y planté leur base militaires. L'endroit qu'ils avaient arraché aujourd'hui aux crocs des monstres géant s'éloignait clairement de leur cibles habituelle. Il s'agissait d'un petit village perdue au milieux des montagnes. Étrangement le grand homme blond avait été fermé à toute protestation, il voulait a tout prix reprendre cette bourgade aux titans.

Levi suivait habituellement ses ordres, il arrivait qu'il remette en cause les décision de son commandant comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui Le petit homme n'était pas convaincu que cette idée sois la meilleurs de la part de Erwin. L'obstination du géant aux cheveux blond le surprenait, non … Cela l'inquiétait, combien de soldats avaient perdus la vie pour l'obsession soudaine qu'avait le commandant envers cet endroit ? Levi était un chef froid, réservé, parfois violent cependant contrairement à Erwin, Levi n'aimait pas sacrifié leur soldats et encore moins sans raisons valables. Ils avaient perdu de bon éléments pour gagné quoi ? Le trou du cul du monde ? La belle affaire, en quoi cet endroit serait idéal pour une base ? ça l'agaçait ! Le pire ? Erwin était fermé à toutes protestations ou suggestions, il ignorait les questions restant muet, ou se contentait de changer de sujet quand il ne répondait pas à coté de la plaque.

Erwin écoutait Hanji habituellement, l'asperge était de bon conseil mais ça c'était quand la grande dinde aux lunettes sales n'était pas obsédée à propos de ses immondices appelés titans. Comment pouvait-elle les surnommés, ses enfants ? Pouah, c'était d'un malsain. Le petit homme grincheux se fichait des passions glauque de ses collègues du moment que ça ne nuisait pas aux missions ni à la vie des soldats. Peut-être que la connerie de Hanji avait finit par déteindre sur le commandant, si c'était le cas il devrait botté quelques cul, aussi haut soit-ils. Levi était dévoué à Erwin certes, cependant il n'hésitait pas à sortir ses griffes quand il n'était pas d'accord. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots, il ne comptait ni le faire aujourd'hui ni demain.

« Oi ! Tu ne pense pas que c'est débile de choisir ce trou paumé comme nouvelle base ? »

Erwin poussa un long soupire, lançant un bref regard vers le caporal par dessus son épaule. Daignant pour la première fois depuis le début de la mission répondre directement à l'une des question de Levi :

« Cet endroit est parfais, nous n'avons rencontrer que deux ou trois titans ici. Nous pourrions prendre possession de la mairie comme base militaire, elle est assez haute sur la colline nous verrions arriver les titans de loin.»

Levi fronça les sourcils, affichant l'un de ses regard qui feraient frémir les plus courageux de ses soldats.

« Peut-être mais... Aucune routes ou presque ne traversent ce patelin. Comment veut tu que les troupes passe par ici ? C'est un guet append à titans. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant qu'une horde de ces zombies ne nous flairent. Si c'est le cas une retraite sera difficile, en est-tu conscient ? »

Levi s'avança vers Erwin, en même temps qu'il posait son regard vers la carte où Erwin avait gribouillés des notes 'codées'

« Ordonne les tour de garde, Levi. Demain nous commencerons l'installation de la base dans la vieille mairie. »

« … Très bien » Levi fit un bruit d'agacement avec sa langue, étant visiblement très irrité par l'attitude de son supérieur. Prendre autant de risque, ça ne lui ressemblait pas... Même si Erwin semblait être insensible aux pertes humaines il ne le faisait jamais sans raison valable et peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être que les titans ne voudraient pas eux même s'égarés dans un endroit aussi éloigné. Peut-être que Erwin avait moins perdu la raison qu'il ne le pensait...

C'était métaphorique de pensé que les titans éviteraient un endroit puant mais à cause de son TOC, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé de manière aigri e : C'est vrai quoi ? Qui voudrait s'y perdre ? Ça puait la merde de cheval. Levi fronça le nez, l'odeur était omniprésente, ancrée, c'était poussiéreux, c'était... Crade. Cette pensée fit frémir d'angoisse le petit caporal Il faudrait des siècles de ménage intensif pour que cet endroit sois vivable. En y pensant, une grande partie de son désaccord avec Erwin sur le choix de cet endroit reposait sur le faite, qu'il aurait préféré autre chose qu'un ancien village d'éleveur de chevaux. Il aurait préféré quelque chose de plus … adapté ? Levi grimaça, il n'était pas sure de pouvoir se reposer cette nuit, un tique nerveux pouvait désormais clairement être perceptible sur le coin de ses lèvres. Le regard de Levi s'assombrit a la fois furieux contre le commandant mais aussi à cause de sa crise, il était mal dans sa peau. Il devait nettoyé, mais... Il devrait attendre que leur base sois consolidée.

*Je ne peut pas attendre, je ne peut pas attendre … Je devrais tous les réveillés. Ils doivent nettoyé, on doit nettoyé ! Putain ! * Pensa un pauvre Levi aux mains moites, tremblotant presque. Il aurait bien aimé ce venger sur quelqu'un, malheureusement personne n'était disponible et malheureusement Erwin ne le laisserais pas réveiller les soldats pour nettoyé le village entier en pleine nuit.

Mais … Demain, oh oui demain ! Il allait leur faire payé à tous la mauvaise nuit qu'il allait passé, il allait en faire sué plus d'un pour que cette odeur pestilentiel sois un mauvais souvenir. La nuit allait-être courte, le petit homme doutait qu'il pourrait dormir à poing fermé dans de tel circonstances, Ce stupide gros sourcils allait lui payer. Et si ce n'était pas possible, il passera de toute façon sa mauvaise humeur sur les recrues.

Le commandant habitué au regard noir caractéristique du teigneux qui lui servait de bras droit ne se détourna pas de sa carte, le salua vaguement d'un :

« Bonne nuit »

« Tch, c'est ça... Si on meurt tous asphyxiés ce sera de ta faute ! » dit-il sortant d'un pas vif et énervé de la tente de Erwin.

 _Pendant la nuit …._

Levi fronça les sourcils, grommelant, se tournant, se retournant sur sa couche de fortune. Impossible de dormir ! Le capitaine se redressa soudainement sur son avant bras. Il plissa les yeux, ils étant entraînés depuis sont plus jeune âge à voir aisément dans l'obscurité., s'y habituant très vite Il était sur d'avoir entendu quelque chose rodé, à l'extérieur des tentes. Il était sur d'avoir entendu un bruit de sabots …

Plus rapide que le tour d'une aiguille de montre à gousset, le caporal était habillé surgissant de sa tente. Il maugréa des injures, suivies de menaces à l'encontre des idiots qui étaient censé être de garde cette fin de nuit. Il se promit de les punir en bonne et du forme Ils allaient nettoyé la mairie avec une brosse à dent. Surtout les chiottes.

« Hey, bande d'abrutis ! Qu'est-ce que-... ? »

Il se retrouva face à un petit cheval qui traînait au sol un de leur équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnel. L'animal le traînait en tenant l'un des câbles relié aux épées entre ses dents. Aussi surpris que lui, l'équidé redressa vivement la tête laissant tombé au sol le câble, hennissant de surprise.

« Qui est l'idiot qui a laisser s'échapper un cheval ? »

Levi grogna de frustration, mauvaise journée, mauvaise nuit... Pensa t'il tout en attrapant un licol ainsi qu'une longe avant de s'approcher du 'cheval de guerre' ce dernier semblait bien rétif, reculant à chaque pas en avant que Levi faisait. Aux yeux extérieur cela aurait pu être une danse comique, la situation en elle même l'était. Levi stoppa ses pas, dévisageant du regard l'animal sauvage. Quelque chose clochait, ce cheval semblait sauvage, de plus il était bien trop petit pour être l'une de leur montures... Son pelage était même long, leur chevaux étaient tondus pour ne pas souffrir de la transpiration, lui … ? Il n'était pas tondu et surtout il était sale. La robe de l'équidé était tâché de boue séchée ainsi que de poussière, ne parlons pas de sa crinière trop longue et emmêlé. Le capitaine fit une moue dégoûtée, quel était donc cet animal ?

Erwin sortit de sa tente, alerté par le brouhaha des soldats eux même alertés par les exclamations colérique du petit caporal.

« Eh bien Levi, que ce passe-t-il ? »

« Il se passe que cet animal rôde dans le camp, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? »

« Eh bien à première vue on dirait un animal errant, ce n'est pas surprenant les habitants de ces terres ont du les quittés à la vas vite il y a cinq ans. Je ne serait pas surpris que leurs chevaux sont redevenus sauvages. » Dit Erwin en se tapotant le menton, pensif.

Levi regarda Erwin puis plissa les yeux reportant son attention sur l'équidé qui s'était désintéressé deux au même moment Levi avait abandonné l'idée de l'attraper. Hors de question de se salir les mains, de plus il devait être plein de poux !

Le cheval se contentait de reniflé les environs, comme n'importe quel animal curieux le ferait à la rencontre d'humains. Après tant d'année, l'équidé devait être surpris de revoir des humains. Enfin, ce n'était pas ses oignons aussi longtemps que cette carne pleines de microbes ne s'approchait pas de son espace vitale.

« C'est une chance, souvient toi, tu n'a plus de monture. Il serait judicieux de profité des ressources que l'ont trouvera ici. »

Levi se figea avant de tourné un regard choqué vers Erwin, comme si le commandant venait de dire une blague pas drôle.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Il est hors de question que cette immondice devienne ma monture ! »

« Parce que ce cheval est trop petit, trop frêle pour l'un de nos soldats et que tu est le seul ayant la taille adéquate »

« Fais attention à tes propos » marmonna Levi, ses traits devenant sombres. L'intonation du caporal était un avertissement dont Erwin était habitué.

Il n'aimait déjà pas qu'on se moque de sa taille, mais la situation était d'autant plus humiliante.

« Et pourquoi pas l'une des filles ? « dit-il, la voix changeante, montrant son agacement alors qu'il croisa les bras. Bien sûr qu'il boudait, se faire insulter de petit tout en étant obligé d'avoir un poney crasseux comme monture, il n'y avait pas plus humiliant.

« Ce cheval est à moitié sauvage, tu a plus de poignes qu'elles. La moitié ne sont pas préparé à affronter des titans sur un cheval récalcitrant... »

Un « Enfoiré !» pouvait-être a peine perceptible, sifflé entre les dents serré d'un Levi tremblant de rage. Si Erwin était insensible à ce genre d'état, ses soldats ne l'étaient pas. La plupart s'éloignaient, trop effrayé d'essuyer la colère de leur chef.

Le cheval tourna sa tête vers eux quand ils parlaient de capture, comme si l'animal suivait la conversation. Les oreilles de l'équidé tournaient vers eux avant de se plaqué sur son crâne de manière agressive. Levi soupira s'approchant de l'animal, ne voulant pas perdre de temps avec ces conneries, non seulement demain il devrait nettoyé les lieux, mais aussi faire un brin de toilette à cette créature s'il elle était un tant sois peu récupérable. Il était hors de question qu'il pose ses fesses sur un nid à bactéries, ni de tâché son uniforme. Même en combat il prenait le soin d'éviter d'être salit. Ces 'petits détails' étaient vitaux pour lui, surtout actuellement.

« Vient par ici, sale bête ! » dit un Levi irrité

Sale, c'était le cas de le dire...

La jument redressa son encolure avant de ronflé des naseaux, expirant agressivement l'air qu'elle avait respiré. Prenant appuis sur son arrière main, ses jambes arrières se redressaient aussitôt cabré les sabots meurtrier boxèrent l'air. Un hennissement strident déchira l'air.. Nullement impressionné le caporal continua son chemin vers l'animal,

« Une peste capricieuse comme les autres morveux hein, j'ai l'habitude des fortes tête. « Levi esquiva le coup de sabot « Tu schlingue … ! » dit-il en faisant la moue.

Au même moment où l'animal frappa ses pattes avant au sol, Levi sauta sur son dos, agrippant fermement la crinière tendit que ses jambes se refermèrent sur les flancs du cheval sauvage. Les explorateurs regardaient la scène avec intérêt de là où ils étaient. Le spectacle promettait d'être amusant pour certains, voir le caporal batailler avec son pire ennemi la saleté incarné sous l'aspect d'un cheval sauvage. Pour d'autre, c'était de la curiosité. La dernière partie ne pouvait pas dormir avec se raffut.

Le cheval souffla des naseaux, hennissant fortement ses cris raisonnaient dans le village abandonnés, le silence déchiré par ses cris laissaient pensé que le cheval de la mort était ici en personne. Si la mort était petite bien entendu...

Hanji acclama Levi, à ses cotés se tenait un Moblit qui secouait la tête face à la réaction infantile de sa supérieur. Oluo, Petra et les autres regardaient d'un œil inquiet Levi qui devait se maintenir sur le cheval qui lui offrait un rodéo violent, se laissant parfois tombé sur le flanc. Le capitaine était assez entraîner pour ne pas se laisser écraser par le cheval, sautant au sol puis ressautant tel une puce teigneuse sur le dos de l'animal a peine relever. Revenant à l'attaque inlassablement. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le petit cheval sois épuisé par le combat.

« Vous voyez ? Personne.. animal ou humain ne peut contester mon auto-... »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, la jument dans un dernier accès de colère fonça au triple galop avant de freiner des quatre fers face à un tas de boue. Levi ne s'y attendait pas, il fut projeté la tête la première dedans. Les spectateurs, tous affichèrent un regard effaré. Non pas qu'ils aient peur qu'il se soit fait mal, mais de peur de son éclat de colère. La jument venait de faire la pire chose que l'ont puisse faire à Levi : Le salir en l'humiliant.

Aussi, en un clignement de cils plus personne ne pouvait être vu aux alentours à part Erwin qui soupira.

« Quand tu aura finit de faire la guerre avec ton nouveau cheval, pense à ranger cet équipement, que fais-il ici au juste ? » dit-il d'un air détaché à la situation assez comique derrière lui

Levi restait la face contre la boue avant d'exploser, se redressant sur ses jambes à la même vitesse qu'un diable sauterais hors de sa boite.

« Canasson débile ! Regarde ce que tu a fais ?! » sa face était noire de colère, ses traits tirés à l'extrême « Je...je ! Je vais te transformer en saucisses ! »

Les cris hystériques de Levi pouvaient être entendu à des kilomètres. Le cheval reprenait son souffle, regardant d'un œil haineux le petit caporal. Elle voulut partir, mais Levi fut plus rapide, jetant un corde autour de sa nuque, tirant dessus pour l'obligé à le suivre. Bien que la tête de mule à quatre sabots tirait en arrière, il réussi à la faire bouger, l'animal était trop épuisé pour se cabrer.

« Sale bête, sale bête ! J'suis sale par ta faute, je te hais, sale poney puant ! »

Il fallait qu'il change d'uniforme, il fallait qu'il se lave c'était une urgence vitale !

A suivre ….

 _Voix off : Pourquoi Erwin est-il autant obsédé de ce village ? Levi vas-il survivre ? Sera t'il condamné à chevaucher un 'poney ' ? Pourquoi ce cheval semble pourvue d'une intelligence humaine ? Gloire et prestige au bataillon !_

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai essayer au maximum de respecter le caractère original des personnages malgré la situation quelque peu … Humoristique. C'est un peu délicat car le but de cette fan fiction est d'avoir un peu d'humour (vous comprendrez pourquoi l'humour est important dans les prochain chapitres) mais de ne pas sombré dans la parodie pue et dure.

Eh oui, en proie à des TOC, un personnage comme Levi ne peut rester calme. Faut l'avouer Erwin est un petit salaud sur ce coup là, l'éclat de colère de Levi est quand même compréhensif. XD

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre, un peu court mais le prochain sera plus long.

 **Crédit :** Levi Ackerman, l'univers de l'attaque des titans, les personnages officiels, etc... Ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de Hajime Isayama. Seul la fan fiction, Éponée Merriens, et les autres personnages crées sont ma propriété © MagicaShark.

Merci de respecter mon travail et de ne pas édité, republier, copié ma fan fiction et son contenu sans mon autorisation écrite.

Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fan fiction que j'écris pour mon plaisir personnel.


End file.
